On the mounting of system components in the crown area (ceiling area) of an aircraft, it is customary at present to connect components, such as, for example, electrical or electronic components, components of the aircraft air-conditioning system or other aircraft systems, ceiling covering panels, lighting elements and the like, individually to the aircraft structure. Since each component has to be separately positioned and fastened to the aircraft structure, the mounting of these components is very time-consuming. Similarly, for example, pipelines serving as air-conducting lines of the aircraft air-conditioning system or for water supply in an aircraft cabin, and also electric lines, are at present also fastened individually to the aircraft structure. This is time-consuming and leads to many interfaces between the individual components and the primary structure of the aircraft, which necessitate costly structure-borne noise decoupling of the individual components. Moreover, many different holders are stocked for the different individual components, making not only the mounting but also the storage more difficult. After mounting, the proper functioning of all the components and lines must be checked in a final inspection. In particular, all the pipelines have to undergo a tightness check, while in the case of the electric lines it is necessary to check all the interfaces. These tests are likewise relatively onerous, since the lines and interfaces to be checked are often accessible only with difficulty in the mounted state.
For this reason, efforts are being made to preassemble and test interior components provided for mounting in an aircraft, for example in an aircraft cabin, as extensively as possible outside the aircraft. For example, modules which may comprise at least one overhead luggage compartment, at least one side covering panel and other components, such as, for example, electric lines, air-conducting lines of an aircraft air-conditioning system or pipelines serving for water supply in the aircraft cabin, lighting elements, personal service units and personal service channels, are to be preassembled and tested outside the aircraft, optionally with the aid of a suitable assembly frame described in DE 10 2009 023 391. Subsequently, the modules are to be transported by means of a transporting apparatus described in DE 10 2009 023 393 into a final mounting position in an aircraft fuselage element. Finally, in the aircraft fuselage element, the modules are to be connected to the aircraft structure in the simplest and most time-saving manner possible. For this purpose, holder systems described in DE 10 2009 023 400 and DE 10 2009 023 401 can be employed. Finally, DE 10 2010 026 683 describes an interior component carrier system for mounting an aircraft interior component module, comprising a plurality of interior components, on an aircraft structure.